


She's just too beautiful, you know what I mean?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Canon Related, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Happy Derek, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Late Night Writing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like a dirt-on-your face kind of girl,” Isaac commented in a bored tone, “Then yeah she’s totally beautiful.” He hadn’t wanted to come out here in the first place, especially since he knew that Derek was going to pining after the lacrosse player from afar. Honestly, he would rather being studying for that chemistry test he has on Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's just too beautiful, you know what I mean?

“She just too beautiful,” Derek lamented as he was watching the lacrosse game. Well he wasn’t really watching the game as he was observing a player attempting to stay focused and ready on the field, “You know what I mean?”

“You like a dirt-on-your face kind of girl,” Isaac commented in a bored tone, “Then yeah she’s totally beautiful.” He hadn’t wanted to come out here in the first place, especially since he knew that Derek was going to pining after the lacrosse player from afar. Honestly, he would rather being studying for that chemistry test he has on Monday.

Erica watched with an uninterested expression, the player attempted to catch the ball coming her way, only to miss completely, “Not very good, is she?” She questioned just as two of the rival school players body piled on top of her.

“Coach was desperate this year.” Boyd reminded them. It was slightly true since the boy’s lacrosse team got disbanded due to someone (Greenburg) forgetting to register for the team and caused them not to have enough players for the year.

The ball was back in play and once more the ball flies itself towards the player. Just like before she doesn’t catch it and it hits her right in the helmet. “I don’t think that she hasn’t actually played before.” Isaac noticed.

“She isn’t doing that bad.” Boyd attempted to be positive, even though it was an obvious lie. Just ask the Coach, who seemed to close to snapping and probably grabbing some innocent soul and force them to play in the game.

“I seriously can’t watch this.” Erica muttered, covering her face with her hands just as the player gets hit again, “Tell me when it’s over.”

It was the final play of the game, the ball came at the player once more. This time she was ready when the ball flies in her direction and she catches it in shock. She rushed made it to the other side of the field, due to the fact that no one knew who had it. She stopped in front of the goal and looked back. When the opposing team members saw that she had the ball they began to run in her direction.

At the bleachers, “Oh, crap.” Isaac mumbled, “That’s going to hurt if she doesn’t do something.”

“Stilinski!” Derek shot up standing the stands, surprising the people around him, “Shoot the ball!” He yelled through his cupped hands, “Shoot it, you idiot!”

From the field, the player looked back the goalie and shifted the stick and aimed it right at the goalie. She swung her stick just as she would’ve done with her baseball bat and the goalie misses and the ball goes right into the net.

“I scored a goal?” She questioned as if she couldn’t believe it. “I scored the goal!” She cried as the crowd goes wild and her teammates came rushing out onto the field crushing her into the ground.

Just as number 24 quickly found a way to separate herself from the huge crowd that was now forming on the field, she was just as quickly swept into another crowd. Only this time it was just one person.

“You came!” She shouted happily, wrapping her arms tightly around Derek’s neck.

“I told you I would.” Derek told her, “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“You should’ve heard him,” Erica told her, watching the reunion, “He was pining super hard for you almost as if you two weren’t together.”

“It was embarrassing,” Isaac commented, “Especially since that’s all he did on an eight hour flight.”

“Alright, guys that’s enough,” Boyd told them, making Derek note that Boyd was his favorite, “I’m sure these two want to catch up with each other. We’ll be waiting at the loft.”

Derek and Stiles watched as they piled into the Camaro and sped off.

“Wow,” Stiles huffed in amazement, “I can’t believe you actually let them touch that car. I can’t even touch that car.”

“There’s actually a lot of things I let them do.”

“Makes me wonder who the real idiot is.” She smirked.

Derek laughed nervously, “You heard that?”

“The entire crowd heard that.”


End file.
